RWBY Origins: Adam and Blake
by TripleM 28
Summary: Before Yang, Blake had another partner: Adam. The story follows my fictional back-stories of Adam and Blake and there time as members of the White Fang up to the day Blake leaves. Including some missions that they worked together to compete


RWBY Origins: Adam and Blake

This is my head-cannon for the origins of Adam and Blake, two of my favourite characters in RWBY. I plan to write origin stories for most of the characters, if people are interested. Anyway, feedback is appreciated as this is my first story. Also, I'm open to suggestions for the next Origins after Adam and Blake pt.2. Thanks and enjoy the story.

"There is a savage beast in every man, and when you hand that man a sword or spear and send him forth to war, the beast stirs."

-George R.R. Martin, A storm of Swords.

Life isn't an easy game to play. It's filled with loss, betrayal and for some hopelessness; this is the life of the Faunus. Unfairly treated as second-class citizens and often abused and discriminated against all because of their animal features. Tired of their treatment, a radical group of extremists were born, known to the world as the White Fang. For Faunus who have nothing left, they welcome them with open arms and share the dream of a world that isn't run for humans by humans.

"You're hurt!" The little raven haired girl cried out.

"You should have seen the other guys" The red haired boy smirked despite the fact his nose was bleeding heavily

Tears arising, she hugged the boy, "Adam, I told you not to steal from that baker's shop, it's too risky. What if something had happened to you?" She cried out, the only thing each of them had was each other and neither could imagine life without the other one.

"Blake, what do you want me to say? I got us food. We get to eat tonight! What else do you want form me?" Adam replied bitterly, feeling that his work had been under appreciated.

"Just don't leave me. Please. Don't. Leave. Me." The girl sobbed into his chest, consequently causing Adam to finally return the hug by putting his arms around her. Blake quieted down enjoying Adam's warmth. Adam finally broke the silence, "We're joining the White Fang. It's the only way that we can become strong enough to fight back, to get you the life that you deserve. Imagine, a world where the humans don't stare at us, where we're free to go where we want with my bull horns and your cat ears exposed and not be judged because of it. Blake, it's time."

After a moment's thought, Blake gave her answer "Okay."

The next day, in the dead of night, Adam and Blake arrived at the Faunus recruitment site where they were treated to a grand speech by the leader of the White Fang before they moved there way onto the stage so that they could be initiated. In no time at all, they had gone from homeless scroungers on the street to members of a deadly organisation.

Weeks passed by, life was a lot easier for Blake and Adam now: they had all the food that they could have wanted, which was a welcomed change for the duo; specially made custom clothes had been woven for them, Blake opted for a monochrome design as it was easy to move around in and allowed Blake to be more stealthy. Meanwhile, Adam chose to don a black and red outfit with a wilting rose on the back of his jacket. Finally, and Adam's favourite, they designed and made their own weapons. Due to his lightning fast reflexes, Adam created a red Ninjato which sliced through targets like butter, called Wilt. Additionally Adam created a sheathe for Wilt called Blush which also doubled as a rifle with the capability of launching Wilt. On the other hand, Blake created Gambol Shroud capable of splitting in two forming a katana and cleaver as well as a pistol. Both shared great pride in their new attire but were even more proud of what the other had accomplished. They looked at each other and laughed, shocked of their transformations, unable to take in how badass each other looked.

After 6 months of agonisingly difficult training, Blake and Adam were full members of the White Fang and were given their first mission: Assault a factory which was using Faunus slave labour, take out the guards and steal the merchandise.

An hour later, they arrived outside the factory. "Adam, it's only a small place with little resistance, let's not kill anyone. Remember we aren't monsters." The cat eared Faunus pleaded

"Fine." The bull horned Faunus sighed "but only because it's you who asked."

Exploding into the first room, they were met by three guards who opened fire on the intruders. While Adam used his semblance to absorb the incoming energy projectiles, Blake used her semblance to dodge the assault and get behind their attackers and subdue them quickly "Nice work, we're a good team" Blake gleefully said to Adam.

"I feel too weak, my semblance is completely defensive, somehow I'll find a way to convert that energy into an attack" Adam bitterly replied.

"Not everything's about power, Adam" She retorted in a calm manner.

Moving up they reached two doors, according to the blueprints one room was a small storage room and the other was the big production line, they decided that splitting up was more efficient. Adam took the bigger room whilst Blake entered the smaller room.

Blake stealth-fully entered the room and stuck to the shadows. Remaining undetected, she reached out from the cover of darkness and dragged each guard into the shadows never to emerge until Blake and Adam were long gone. Suddenly the silence was broke. "Hahahaha! Foolish little cat, hiding in the dark like the little scoundrel you are." The white haired guard shouted, launching an attack on Blake with his sword. It didn't take long for Blake to realise that this guy's semblance was the ability to see through the darkness, much like a Faunus. Blake used her semblance to dodge the attack then pulled out Gambol Shroud and went on the counter-attack. Her horizontal strike was blocked but she followed it up with a leg sweep, knocking her opponent to the floor , she went in for the final blow when she was distracted by the agonising screams coming from the next room. "Please stop! Look, I'm putting my weapon dow-AAAAARGH!" One voice sounded.

"RUN! Run away from that animal!" The quickly silenced voice screamed.

The next few seconds were filled with a choir of screams that ended abruptly. Back to reality, Blake and the white haired guard looked at each other stunned before Blake resumed her attack and knocked him out.

When she left the room with the merchandise from the store room, Adam was already waiting outside along with the traumatised Faunus labour force. "Adam! What the hell happened in there?" She spoke trying to peek into the production room but Adam blocked her view. The red haired Faunus took a knee and looked Blake directly in her bright yellow eyes.

"Please, if you still want me to mean something to you, don't look in that room. Those monsters had chained up our brothers and sisters; it was nothing short of a concentration camp. I had to liberate the workers and give the guards what they deserved. But most importantly it's given me a goal: i will kill the owner of this company, that man behind all of this savagery. I will kill the head of the Schnee family and everything he holds dear. Adam spoke solemnly.

"Adam..." Blake spoke before holding him in her arms as tears started to form.

With that, they returned to the base for the debriefing...


End file.
